Timeline (Earth-6203)
Note: The majority of the content here comes from MARVEL Fanon user, DuttPanda, which allowed me to create an similar version, but implementing DC-related material, all credit on most MARVEL related character goes to him, as I just added DC things to it, so, enjoy and check out his work. The Big Bang *Before the Big Bang, there were six singularities. These opened up and their resulting Big Bang created the universe. The six then compacted into primordial objects that came to be known as Infinity Stones. Millions of Years Ago *The race of the New Gods are born from the Singularity of the Stones as well, and while one species, the two clash because of morality, a group wishes total dominion over the universe and the other the safety of everything. This results in their self-nomenclature of Genesian New Gods and Apokoliptian New Gods. *Darkseid, ruler of the Apokoliptian New Gods wishes possession over the Infinity Stones, that he believes will create a path of ascension to discover the origin of existence itself, so, he wages a war against the other New Gods. *Darkseid's war rages on, with Izaya leading New Genesis, home to the Genesians and Darkseid leading Apokolips, home to the Apokoliptians. After extreme casualties from both sides, both Darkseid and Izaya decides to have peace, by trading their children. Izaya gave his son Esak to Darkseid for the mad titan to raise as his, while Darkseid gives his son Orion to Izaya. Both would grow to become the heroes Mister miracle and Orion respectively. *Onaga, the Dragon King and supreme ruler of the realm known as Outworld, plans on acquiring eternal life by drinking the blood of a dragon infant. He is, however, betrayed by his adviser Shao Kahn, seemingly before he could accomplish this. Shao Kahn then becomes Emperor of Outworld, but Onaga secretly lived and plotted to escape by using an man named Shujinko in the hopes of acquring all of the Infinity Stones. *The sentient race of Thanagarians go to Earth and experimented with Humans to genetically modify them into weapons (giving them powers), using a process called Terrigenesis. After the Thanagarians left their experiments, the experimented Humans then form their own secret society. *Shinnok, a Elder God, sought to harness the power of the Aether, one of the Infinity Stones, to plunge the realms into darkness as it was before life was breathed into it as a sign of revenge against the Gods. His attempt was foiled by the Elder Gods Raiden, Fujin and Edenia. Shinnok resorted to sacrificing most of his followers, and was trapped in an ancient amulet, where he would begin to reside as new ruler of the Netherrealm, becoming a Fallen Elder God. The battle had an impact on the Realms, especially on Earth and in the Heavens. Earth was blanketed by mysterious and alienatic augmentations with extreme destructive forces, originating from the Convergence. Apocalypse sought to use these and bottled them, which is almost impossible in the modern century. These augmentations are now known as the Pheonix Force. Thousands of Years *The society is stated as Earth`s Homo Superior, the Inhumans. The Inhumans possesses supernatural abilities, gifted from birth. The homo sapiens were too hostile to let the new kind, the Inhumans, in between them, fragile of their lives, thus, the first mutant revolution, led by a arrogant Inhuman, the bloodthirsty En Sabah-Nur begun. Apocalypse was near immortal and had a supreme immune system, thus, slowing down his ageing like the modern Wolverine.